The Phantom Cyberman
by Dr who rules
Summary: An old enemy lies in the shadows in the future on the planet Morackle and when the Doctor arrives with his companions they have to defeat it before it succeeds in it's plan for world domination


**Me: Ok new story hope you like it**

**Lizzie: What's in this story?**

**Charlotte: Yeah what is in it?**

**Me: Ah I say it'll spoil the story**

**Lizzie: Ok Please remember to review**

**Chapter 1 Past or Future?**

In the TARDIS me Charlotte and Lizzie were looking around the controls of the amazing ship. "So Andy where do you want to go. We've got the whole universe to see so choose anywhere?" the Doctor asked.

"Erm I want to go to the future," I replied.

"Right future here we come..."

**Chapter 2 The Party**

After we landed I let Lizzie open the door. "WOW!!!!!!!!!!" me, Charlotte and Lizzie gasped. The scene was amazing. It was a future version of London almost. It had hovercrafts flying around and massive futuristic buildings. "It's a...a…ama…what's the word again…oh yeah IT'S BLOOMIN' AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M STANDING ON A FUTURISTIC PLANET EARTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lizzie screamed.

"Actually it's the planet Morackle," the Doctor corrected her.

"I don't care whether it's Earth or not It's FANTASTIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lizzie yelled back.

We all walked for two whole hours and yet our legs weren't tired at all. In fact I especially was still full of energy. On one of the tall buildings in front of us a neon sign was flashing. The letters said.

PARTY FOR ALL WORLD LEADERS AT THE CRYSTAL PALACE

"Well," the Doctor said in a cheeky way "looks like the path's been set for us, c'mon we're going to a party.

**Chapter 3 The Lethelian Pirates**

Whilst we were walking a very weird hovercraft caught my eye. In the driver and passenger seats were two aliens. They had a very pale blue skin and a humanoid body. They had One thumb and seven fingers on each hand however one had only a stump of his fourth finger left on his right hand. At the end of each finger was a sharp claw about 2cm long. They had a long horn on their heads. The aliens stopped and jumped out of their hovercraft. One out a magnetiser ray device and the other pulled out a 35-617-9 type blaster pistol.

"Lethelians," the Doctor said cockily.

The Lethelian with the magnetiser ray device pushed a button. The Doctors sonic screwdriver was pulled out of his coat and into the Lethelians hand. "Oy!" I shouted "that's not your property, get off it."

"Shut up or I'll shoot," the Lethelian with the blaster pistol. Suddenly Charlotte ran forward and slapped the Lethelian with the gun silly with her steel hand of doom as I called it (don't worry it is a normal hand but it canes when she slaps you with it). The Lethelian dropped the gun. The other Lethelian dropped the sonic screwdriver, picked up the gun and ordered the other Lethelian to run for it. They both got back in their ships and sped off. "Steel hand of doom you rock," Charlotte said randomly.

"Lethelians aren't usually like that. They're usually peaceful but ah well can't change the past," the Doctor exclaimed.

"Well technically you can..." Lizzie started.

"Ha ha very clever," the Doctor laughed "so off to the party."

**Chapter 4 The Death**

"Hello is you on the guest list?" asked a little alien sat at the desk.

"Yes we're…" the Doctor started. Looking at the guest list the Doctor saw Gordon Browns name on the list. "We're Gordon Browns plus three," said the Doctor showing the alien the Psychic paper.

"Oh yes please go in," the Alien beckoned them.

In the crystal palace there were aliens galore. "Doctor how did you know how to get here?" I asked suspiciously.

"I've been here before, but that was ages ago," he replied.

Meanwhile one of the guests in the hall needed the loo."Excuse me," he said to the worker next to him "where are the toilets?" he asked.

"You'll have to go the toilets in the cellar, the others are being refurbished," the Worker replied.

"Ok thanks," the guest said.

Whilst walking down the steps to the cellar the lights blew. However since the guest was a Rotrasoll he could see everything in the dark just as clearly as in the light. Suddenly a metal sound came right in front of him. A cold metal hand grasped his shoulder. An electric current ran through the alien's body. "Aaaaaaarrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. Then he was dead on the floor.

**Chapter 5 The thing in the Basement**

A screaming sound erupted from the cellar. All the guests started to panic. It was chaos. "C'mon lets see what's happened," I suggested.

Me, Charlotte, Lizzie and the Doctor walked down the gloomy cellar stairs. "I wonder what's down here," Charlotte said in a worried tone of voice. "I don't know," said the Doctor. We reached the bottom of the stairs and we found a body. "Eww," screamed Charlotte.

"You baby Charlotte," Lizzie shouted "it's only a dead body, in fact I agree it's gross, in fact it isn't…"

"Make your mind up Lizzie it's either gross or it isn't now c'mon we've got to follow the Doctor…" I started.

Suddenly at the sound of 'the Doctor' something heavy turned round the corner with a metal clank. "DELETE, DELETE, DELETE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!..."

**Me: I LOVE! that cliff-hanger it's so unexpected**

**Lizzie: Tell me about it but honestly I don't think dead bodies Eww!!**

**Charlotte: Stay tuned for part…**

**Me: That **_**is**_** MY LINE!!!!!!**

**(Me and Charlotte fight)**

**Lizzie: Stay tuned for part 2 peoples cya**

**(Stop fight for a moment)**

**Me: By the way you'll find out why I called it 'The Phantom Cyberman' in part two so stay tuned.**

**(Continue fight) **

**Lizzie: I'll leave those two to kill each other**


End file.
